


Priceless

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie and Ava attend a party of Tommy Shelby's and Alfie decides to spice things up a bit.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Priceless

Alfie smiled politely at the sexist joke the fat, pock marked bloke in front of him said, wiping away the stray spittle that that had landed on his cheek as his eyes scoured the room for his wife. This soirée thing of Tommy’s was a right fucking ball ache but Ava insisted they come out of respect for Lizzie, whose birthday it was. Alfie of course knew that was just an excuse for Tommy to get some powerful people together and have them all behave because it was his wife’s party.

“Not enjoying yourself, Alfie?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Alfie thought to himself.

“Oh, I’m havin’ a crackin’ time, Tom,” Alfie muttered. “Edgar here was just givin’ me a right good laugh with them jokes of his.”

“It’s Edward,” the man corrected.

“Yeah, Edmund’s what I said,” Alfie waved him off, turning his attention to Tommy once more. “You really should stick around mate and hear them.”

“Some other time perhaps,” Tommy smirked. He knew, along with just about everyone else in the room, that Edward Moffat’s jokes were diabolical, which was precisely why everyone was avoiding him like the plague. “I don’t suppose I could borrow you for a minute to discuss business, Alfie.”

“Well I was rather enjoyin’ myself with old Eddie here but I suppose I can spare you a few minutes. Right do you want then?” he asked once they were across the other side of the room and away from listening ears.

“Nothing,” Tommy answered. “Just thought I’d do you a favour and rescue you from Moffat and his terrible jokes.

“ _You_ thought you’d do _me_ a favour?” Alfie narrowed his eyes at Tommy warily. “Since when do you ever do me favours, Thomas?”

“What can I say?” Tommy shrugged. “Must just be all the merriment in the air.”

“Ha, yeah alright then,” Alfie scoffed, but his face quickly softened when he saw Ava approaching. “Hello love.”

With a smile, Ava wrapped her arms around one of Alfie’s and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his bearded cheek. Her face was flushed from the heat in the room and the glasses of red wine she had been drinking.

“Hello Tommy,” she greeted their host. “It’s a lovely party.”

“Lizzie seems to be having a nice time,” he agreed, looking around to find his own wife who was on the other side of the room with Polly and Ada. “I suppose I should go and make sure that lot are behaving. Excuse me, won’t you?”

“Yeah, no worries mate, I want a breath of fresh air anyway.”

Alfie led Ava out into the hallway where it was quiet and lit up his pipe. Taking a drag he sighed. It was peaceful out here and he immediately felt calmer.

“I know you didn’t want to come tonight, Alf but thank you for coming anyway,” Ava took his hand.

“Do anything for you, wouldn’t I?” he smiled, lifting her hand and bringing it to his lips. “And besides, I get to see you lookin’ like you do right now, and trust me when I tell you that you look out of this fuckin’ world in that dress.”

Ava blushed when his eyes roamed her body, clothed in a long silver capped sleeve dress that clung to her curves almost indecently. When Alfie has first seen the dress, he had been ready to tell her to march back upstairs and change into something else because he didn’t want anyone looking at his wife the way he was right then. But then Miriam, who had helped Ava to get ready, assured Alfie that the dress was fashionable and that other women wore things far more revealing and so Alfie had relented. Oh, and hadn’t he been glad he did because when they walked in, Arthur Shelby’s eyes almost popped out of his fucking head and Alfie had grinned, because at the end of the night he was the one that would be peeling that dress off of her. His cock twitched in his pants and he realised he most certainly didn’t want wait until the end of the night to get her out of this dress. Nah, he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, wait a moment longer. 

“Where are we going?” Ava frowned as Alfie gripped her hand tighter and all but dragged her up the grand staircase.

“Goin’ to have a look around this place and see if the beds are as lavish as the rest of the house.”

“Alfie!” Ava gasped. “You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?”

“Maybe,” he grinned, making her stomach leap. “Is it my fault that my wife looks so fuckin’ delicious that I can’t wait til we get home to get my hands on her?”

Ava couldn’t reply because Alfie opened a door and pushed her gently into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. He was on her in an instant, his mouth on hers while his tongue invaded roughly and his calloused hands yanked up her dress to grab hold of her thigh and slam her against the wall. Tracing her inner thigh, edging ever closer to her warm centre Alfie pulled away abruptly and frowned down at Ava who just smirked.

“Mrs Solomons, I do believe you forgot to put knickers on this evenin’. Or maybe you didn’t forget you little minx, hmm?” he murmured as his rough fingers traced her outer lips, feeling wetness seeping from them already.

“Alfie,” Ava whispered, closing her eyes as he pressed gently inside of her.

“Hmm,” he murmured against her throat, sucking and licking while he added another finger and pumped in and out of her slowly. “Dirty girl, ain’t ya? What would Mrs Ziesmann say if she knew you came to a party with no underwear on, eh? I reckon you might need punishin’ for your little indiscretion to be honest. I reckon my cock in your mouth might teach you a lesson.”

Ava protested slightly when Alfie’s fingers left her body and he worked at the buckle of his belt.

“Take that dress off and get on your knees now, you dirty girl,” he ordered and Ava could have cum right there and then. It was rare that Alfie ever spoke to her the way he was now; but occasionally- and usually when they were out of the house and away from the children- he got like this and it was always her undoing.

Undressed, Ava sank to her knees like she was told and took Alfie into her mouth without hesitation. He hissed and she could taste his salty desire weeping from the tip of his cock. His hands were entangled in her hair while he moved her head to dictate the speed he wanted. She hummed and the vibration went straight to his balls and he had to think about anything other than how good her mouth felt wrapped around him otherwise he wouldn’t last any longer. Nah, it was no use, he was like a fucking randy teenager about to blow his load after just looking at a woman. And this weren’t just any woman; this was _his_ woman.

He yanked Ava up by the hair and threw her roughly onto the bed behind them, pinning her down onto her front while his knee nudged her legs apart so he could thrust into her without warning. Biting down on her shoulder, she let out a muffled groan into the pillow and Alfie reached his hands round to squeeze her nipples while he pounded into her mercilessly.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie panted, sweat dripping off of him as his wife writhed and moaned beneath him.

Kneeling upright, he watched his cock going in and out of her and he grabbed her arse. He squeezed and slapped and suddenly she was clenching around him. He was seconds behind her and spilled into her with a grunt, collapsing on top of her.

“Have I been punished enough now?” he heard her throaty chuckle and he burst out laughing, sitting up and pulling her with him.

“Love you,” he kissed her tenderly, brushing her sweaty hair back from her forehead.

“And I love you,” she smiled. “But I really think we need to get back to the party now before someone realises we’re missing.”

“I suppose,” he muttered. “Although they probably already know that we’re fuckin’ and if they don’t then they’ll soon know when they see the state of your hair.”

“Piss off,” she slapped his chest playfully and grinned. However her grin soon turned into a frown when she spotted a photograph on the bedside table. “Alfie! We have to get out of here right now.”

“Yeah, alright I heard you the first time, love,” Alfie rolled his eyes.

“No, Alfie I mean right now,” her eyes were furious as she jumped up to find her clothes. “This is a Tommy’s fucking room.”

“Yeah, I know,” Alfie lay back with his arms behind his head, taking in the view of his gloriously naked wife and chortled.

“You knew?” she spun around to face him.

“Yeah course I did,” Alfie looked disgustingly pleased with himself. “And for the rest of my days, I’m gonna remember the night I fucked you in Tommy Shelby’s bed and he’ll never know. Well, unless I tell him that is.”

“You bloody arsehole. I can’t believe you. Of all the bloody bedrooms, Alfie! I can’t believe you would-“

“-Hello?” Ava froze in horror as the door handle rattled and Tommy’s voice sounded through the heavy mahogany door. “Who the fuck is in there? Get out now and I might not shoot you.”

“Alfie,” Ava whispered desperately while her husband stayed exactly where he was, as though he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Ah well,” he sighed. “Looks like Tommy is gonna find out after all. The look on his face will be fuckin’ priceless.”

And it was. But not as priceless as the look on Ava’s embarrassed face when she opened the door in a dressed but thoroughly dishevelled state. And not as priceless as the look on Alfie’s face when they got home and he was relegated to the couch for the foreseeable future. Pulling up the blanket and dangling his feet over the edge of his temporary bed to get comfy, Alfie grinned. A few nights on the couch was most definitely worth it.


End file.
